Ultraman One: Episode 40
Title: Evil Messiah Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Virus, Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena ::;Deleto's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending for the various galaxies. :;Kaiju&Seijin *Evil Messiah *Deleto Manuscript Plot Ultra Warriors and Scorpium Ultras vs Deleto Race "Here are the remaining Deleto Race." shouted Seven. "Enjoy the fight, please." said Evil Messiah. The evil deity takes flight and lands on the far end of the foetress, and continues collecting the energy of darkness to empower himself. At the same time, he didn't want to distract the Ultras fighting his children as he wants to observe how powerful they are and how to crash them later on. The Ultra Brothers dashes in, fighting a hundered of them all at once. Giga transforms into his Space Form. Giga charges Ultraviolet energy from around the space time and fires a lightning ray of purple bolt at ten of them, obliterating in one shot. "Xena Phoenix!" said Xena as he creates many ball of fire, sending them at several Deleto. The Deleto tries to counter it than with his Deletion Stinger, they are trying to pierce through Xena's body. "Curium Blast!" said Cure as he fires the Curium Water from his both hands, destroying the Deletion Singers. Seven, and Zero sees the chance, perform a series of punches and kicks at all of them. Seven, Zero, Cure and Xena combines their signature moves, destroying all of them present. "Counting now, there are 60% left!" said Yvon. "Well, let's make a quick work out of them. They are just mindless slaves, not very powerful." said Vader. "Vader, let's do this. Use our power of light and darkness." said Trident. "Don't forget us." said Lava and Celestial. Celestial creates several energy swords and launches them at the Deleto Race, the Deleto launches their Deletion Stinger. "Similar trick?" asked Zero. "One Sluggers!" said One as he launches his sluggers at the Deletion Stinger. Just as Trident, One and Zero are able to be ambushed by a group of Deleto. "Guys, move away or you will get erased!" said Lava. "What?" asked Trident. Suddenly, two blades slashes all the Deleto Race present, killing all of them by slicing them into half. It was Yvon and Dark Sceptor. "Trident Visor!" said Trident as he launches a powerful ray of light from his both eyes, distracting the remaining Deleto, whom tries to ambush them with their Deletion Blast, a stream of dark energy. The Ultras are fighting carefully while conserving their energy. "Lightiums Halo!" continued Trident as he launches energy rings at the Deleto continuously, the Deleto Race counters it with his Deletion Blast. Zero charges his Zero Wide Shot, while One and Seven launches their Emerium Cannon and Emerium Ray respectively, successfully killing all of the one nearby them. Celestial also assisted the Ultras nearby by using his moonlight and lunar elemental powers and also successfully helped to wipe out some of them, among the used powers are Crescent Shockwave, Sphere Ball and Celestial Spin. "Guys, ambush!" said Lava as he uses the Muddy Ring at the Deleto behind them, trapping them in a rocky dome after a ring of fire circules towards them. Lava then launches his rocky fireball at the trapped Deleto Race, destroying them. Lava then covers himself in an aura of fire, dealing with the next group of them. Lava fires his Lavarium Blast, in the form of flamethrower from his both hands, killing more and more. "They just keep coming!" said Giga. "Don't worry guys, there are 500 left!" said Mebius and Hikari, slashing apart the stingers off many Deleto with their Mebium and Knight Blade respectively while Leo launches his Leo Kick, engulfing them with foes, killing them with a single kick. on top of where the Scorpium Ultras, One, Zero, Seven, Giga and Xena were fighting. Vader turn to shine, Vader summons a blade of darkness begin slashing and slamming the Deleto Race to the ground, killing them off. Yvon and Dark Sceptor is working hard to wipe off the Deleto Race with their blades, they are considered the most powerful swordfighters currently. At the same time, Vader summons a Shadowy Ball and halts it towards more of them, killing more of them quick and fast. "Windy, time to shine." said All. "Yosh!" said Windy. All decides to tap on the blue colour of the rainbow, summoning whirlpool of water below him. All then launches the power of the water whirlpool in the form of a water tornado, pushing several Deleto back. After he taps on the Indigo color of the Rainbow, firing a blast of Ultraviolet energy at the Deleto Race, temporary paralyses them. With now an advantage, Windy flys high, call upon the power of them and fires a series of lightning at the Deleto Race. Windy then uses the Wind Flipper, producing strong winds, knowing them toward the higher skies. "Colorium Swords!" said All as he launches a series of rainbow blades at the weakened Deleto. Windy then unleashes his signative finisher, the Windium Sun-Ray, completely crippling and destroying them in the process. "Good work, All and Windy!" said Dark Sceptor. "Yosh, now there are just 50 of them ,we can finish them easier now. Try to conserve energy please." said Cure. "What should we say!" said Yvon. "Combine our attacks!" said Celestial. "Not necessary, said Vader as he launches a ball of darkness, engulfing 5 of them, killing them with his Darkness Shadowy Ball. Yvon and Dark Sceptor combine their powers, launching a powerful shockwave from their blades, effectively killing 10 of them. "Zero Wide Shot!" said Zero as he fires his finisher along wit his Seven's Wide Shor and One's One Cross Ray, destroying 10 of them with a powerful cannon, even though they tried to counter it with their Deletion Stingers. The remaining Deleto, seeing the loss of their many siblings, decides to team up at once, launching all their Deletion Stinger and Deletion Blast at the Ultras, while performing a suicide attack. They even launched their most powerful attack, the Deletion Messiah Ray at the Ultras, giving whatever they could as a last resort. "They have lose many allies, now they are trying to blow us up!" said Zero. "Guys, form a circle, we will blast them from a 360 radius, killing them." said Celstial. All Ultras nodded, formed a circle, backing each other, back to back. All of them charges their powerful beam finishers, and spins around, killing all the remaining members of the Deleto, a powerful and large explosion is created. The Ultras shield themselves with their own powers, light and elemental. "Now, now, they are all gone!" said One. "Cure The Reverse!" said Cure as he engulfs himself and everyone with his Curium Water, empowering them. "Tiring, huh?" asked Leo. "Nah, not really, they are literally just mindless puppets!" said Seven. "But they would still pack a punch!" said Windy. "Well, they are newborns, don't expect much of a punch from them." teased Celestial. "Celestial is right." said All. "Haha, well it's all down to there." said Lava as he points towards Evil Messiah, whom are waiting for them from afar. "Let's go everyone!" said Xena. "Yosh!" said Mebius. "The others?" asked Hikari. "They are fighting hard and well, against the Deleto Race but there's are much stronger." said Seven. "Huh, why?" said Zero. "I think what we are fighting are the decay and remaining survivors from their past, so they are much weaker and has become older." said Cure. "Newborn is stronger?" asked One. "I guess, since their dark energy presence is greater." said Dark Sceptor. "Now, now, we should go!" said Yvon. All Ultras nodded, they take flight and rushes towards Evil Messiah, whom greatly welcomes them. "O good, O you have finally destroyed all of them. But O, you have not destroy this god yet!" said Evil Messiah. Power of Void "Now see how you overcome the power of void with my power. This universe will be silenced before the destruction I will bring about." said Evil Messiah. The evil deity's head (eyes) flashes dark and green, creates a blank field that spread across the Land of Centre, teleporting the Ultras to a field of black color that represents the field of void, the field of nothingness. "Argh....what's this?" said all the Ultras. "I can't see anything!" continued the Ultras as their vision starts to become clouded and unable to see anything clearly in front of them or at the side of them, they slowly enters a trance state and lands on their kneels, as they begin to fight illusions of their fears and past sins inside their mind. And if they don't win the mind fight, they will be soon cease to exist and become a mindless puppet for the evil deity. So can the Ultras overcomes the evil deity's power of Void? Their body slowly begins to cover in black crud/black aura, that's Evil Messiah true power? Or this is something much worse Evil Messiah has also prepared for them. "O today is the day of a holy celebration, O the ones whom received my brother's blessing, will soon become my puppets. O poor Ultramen and Scorpium Ultras, can you overcome the power of void that I possess and absorb from the Negative Side of Scorpio Nova Universe? O Genesis Messiah, you death upon the ones you grant you divine protection will be my atonement for my loss during that war. O hahaha." said Evil Messiah as he lands on a rocky surface at the Land of Centre, witnessing the Ultras in pain, agony, depression and soulles moments. :;One An astral projection of One appears in his mind, inside his mind is a field of cloud with rainfall, One begin to walk around as a projection and trying to figure out what the place is. "Where am I?" asked One. Suddenly, a shadowy black figure of One appears. "You are?" continued One. "I am your shadow, your sins, if you lose this mind combat, you will be voided of existence." said the shadow figure. Suddenly, images of One's past appears in front of the young Ultra, moments of the tragic that happened to Giga during his young age and Xena severing his friendship with One and flashes of the banishment One received during that time. "One....One....join the void....all this memories of your sinned actions will be gone." said an unknown voice. One fells down on his kneel inside his mind, "Giga....you still hate me for that issue..... Same as Xena?... No this is no what I want......" As One slowly gives in to the void, can One still be saved? "Don't you want to surpass your parents and your friends, and getting revenge for what they did to you?" "No...no....I don't want revenge." said One. "You impulsive personality will led to many people hating you and cause the people you cared about to suffer, You will be saved if you join the void." "How will I be saved if I join the void? All this illusions, I need out of my head......" said One as the astral projection of himself inside his mind begin floating and running around like circules. "You will be saved soon by Void...." said the shadowy figure "Void will bring peace and truly atone for my past sins....." said One, as he tries to think carefully with all the illusions being casted on him and the voice of influences he heard. :;Cure "Cure, Cure, look at Planet Cure, Curium Water are now corrupted... You will die soon...." said a shadowy figure. An astral projection of Cure appears, "No, I won't die, I sought to protect my home planet and Curium Water." "You believe in peace and harmony, that will only led to your death. Join the void and your wishes of savings Curium Water and Planet Cure will be acheived." said a voice. "No...stop....get out of my head! I have been through this, I won't give in.... No...." said Cure. "Ohh, don't you want to maintain your good relationship with your younger brother Virus and becoming the Big Bro that he once respected?" "Virus? Big Bro that he once respected?" said Cure as he felt exhausted as the astral projection of himself lands on his knees inside his own mind. Will the manipulator of water succumb to the void and be voided off existence? As more twisted versions of his past actions and his relationship with others are being casted as illusion towards Cure, slowly drowning the Scorpium Ultra in the void, things are getting less favourable for Cure. Will Cure even overcome it? :;Dark Sceptor "Dark Sceptor, Dark Sceptor, son of Virus and Yvon, don't you wish to get pay back for what your father did to your mother?" said a shadowy figure. "Didn't Mom forgive what Dad did to her?" said Dark Sceptor. "Ohh and you seriously believe that, your Mother is just saying only, she hated him to the most. Join the void and all three of your will be united and be a happy family." "No..no...." as Dark Sceptor screams in fear and agony, his astral projection inside his mind fell on his knees. However, as more illusions of Virus and Yvon, his sinned actions are being casted upon, he begin to fall down towards the ground, feeling exhausted already. "Ohh, Scorpium Ultras, you succumb to it so fast?" said a shadowy figure. "No.... No... All this is fake, is just an illusion, it's not reality." said Dark Sceptor while,laying flat on the ground. "What illusion, haha? All this will become a reality if you join the void." "I...." said Dark Sceptor. Will the manipulator of blade, regain back his willpower to overcome what is in store for him now? :;Yvon An astral projection of the young female Scorpium Ultra appears inside her mind, with illusions of her moments with Virus being casted upon her and the actions that Virus did to her. "What's this? Why are this pictures come to my mind? No....stop!" said Yvon as she tries to forget about those illusions as soon as possible. "No.... join the void? Didn't your wish is Virus to come back to your side?" "What.... joining the void to get back to Virus? I still got Dark Sceptor to take care of!" said Yvon. "Dark Sceptor will join your as well, don't you want the whole family to be united, even your brother in law, Cure..." Yvon's astral projection lands on her knees, Yvon tries to shrug off those words and illusions that is being casted and said to her. "Stop fighting back, succumb and join what nothingness has to offer for you." "No...No... Will void truly brings peace? No...stop, I can't think carefully." said Yvon. "No, don't think anymore. Just embrace and join the void now." "I will chose...." said Yvon. What will Yvon truly choose? Void or Genesis? :;Zero& Seven& Mebius& Hikari& Leo Zero, Seven, Mebius, Hikari and Leo are being teleported to a special void dimension together. At that illusion, memories of their past sinned actions are being instantly casted upon them. "Ultra Brpthers.... Zero... The past sins that you guys committed will impact your life... Join the void and the sins you have committed will be erased off and have a clear name of its own." "What? Erase name?" said Zero. "All this illusions are driven me crazy." said Hikari as he summons the Knight Blade and begin slashing and swiping it around, trying to get out of the void dimension. "Hikari, guys, it's no use, we must join the void." said Mebius. "Can void truly bring harmony? Astra.... Father.... Mother.... L77 Nebula? Will I see all of them if I join void." said Leo. "Yeah, all this will become a reality if you guys join the power of void now." "All this is not real." said Zero. "Argh...stop... get out of my head." said Mebius. "What's all this nonsense!" said Hikari. "We are beyond saving." said as he land on his knees. "Why?" asked Mebius, "Look, the others are falling into void." said Hikari. "Ohh wait, if we combine our light energies, we can come out of this." said Zero. "The void?" asked Mebius. "Through my journey into many universes, I had learn, what is the real truth and what is the real false world." said Zero. Zero went towards his father, "Father, let's do it." "Zero, everyone, It's useless." said Seven. "Seven-nisan, all this will become Evil Messiah's sinister plan." said Mebius. "Since all of us are being casted to this dimension together, we can evade it off by working together." said Hikari. "Seven, remembering your courage in protecting Earth and your loved ones. Just like I do." said Leo. "Let's try it and achieve what we want! Peace." said Seven as he overcome some the illusions that are being casted on him. All six Ultras holds their hands together, ready to face their own fate and overcoming it. So, the six Ultras had their own plan? And getting out of the void dimension. :;Vader "This is darkness? But why are they twisted?" as an astral projection of Vader appeared in his mind but surrounding him is darkness but they are now more vile and more sinister. Vader's darkness is pure and less sinister than the darkness than what the darkness most villain embraces. "Ohh, don't you want to save those darkness energies or make it be the "darkness energies" that you wished for?" said a shadowy figure. "What darkness? Save darkness?" said Vader as he is feeling confused and being pressurized by the voice that keep appearing in his head and having illusions of what he fears/dislikes being casted continuously to him. "The darkness that you embraced is so weak so your are a being a light. Join the void..." Will Vader, the manipulator of darkness succumb to the void? Since Vader is a being of light but uses darkness in his powers, he is considered to be more easier person for the power of void to corrupt him and eventually engulfs him. Vader, must have the willpower to embrace and protect the darkness power that he held been granted as a being of light and as a Scorpium Ultra. :;Trident An astral projection of Trident appears inside his mind, he is being transported to a dimension full of light energies. "Welcome to the dimension. What if the light becomes "reverse light"?" "What? Reverse Light?" said Trident. Suddenly, the light dimension changing to a dimension of purple light. "Don't you want to turn back the light?" "How?" said Trident. "That's easy, join the void and even your planet, Planet Light and the light energies you desired to protect will also be saved from this "reverse light"." "No, wait, why should I listen to you." said Trident as he covers his head and fell on his knees, trying to figure out what is the current situation. "Join void now! You haven't grasped anything, if you can grasp something by joining us, the Void, the peace you sought to bring will come into a reality." "Void? Peace? No... No... I choose... No... No... Argh...." said Trident. "Whiltering in agony and in extreme pain? Don't think anymore about choosing, just join Void now!" Illusions of Trident's home planet and reversed light energies is being casted at Tridnet, causing the young Scorpium Ultra to fall, more and more, deeply into the Void and eventually be ceased imto existence and finally becoming a mindless puppet for the evil deity. Will Tridnet fall for Evil Messiah's trap? :;Celestial Celestial in his mind, appearing as an astral projection, tries to figure out why is being sent into his mind as an astral projection. To those whom appears as an astral projection in their minds, they do not any power of their own but can still feel pain or rather agony or be traumatised by the illusions, causing them to fall into the void. "My maps! My research! What are they being burn? No, my hard work at my young age!" said Celestial as he tries to save the burned stuffs. But he failed. "Ohh, weren't you a Scorpium Ultra, the manipulator of crescent, you don't care about the fate of yourself and your weak fighting skills?" As illusions of Celstial being easily defeated by Virus in the past came flashing upon the Ultras' mind. "No, No! The me now is different!" said Celestial. "Nah, it's not. You are just lying to yourself. You wish to become a combatant and an explorer, right? Join the void and you will achieve it." "Stop! I can't think anymore!" said Celestial. "You don't think, come on, join the void now, you will become a very smart explorer and become 100 times more powerful in your fighting skills. Don't you want it?" "I want but no....." said Celestial as he fell on his knees, and laid flat on the ground. What will happen to Celestial? Will he side with the devil to achieve his dreams or will he continue working hard to get it? Fight on and surprass void, manipulator of crescent. :;Windy "Ohh manipulator of hurricane? I suppose? Don't you know the storm and wind power you wields will destroy and kill many worlds and beings respectively?" "No, wait. What? Planet Stormy is isn't destroyed. I take my conditioning and training seriously and learning how to master control on my elemental powers." said Windy. "Master control!? I give you a very kind offer then, join void and be granted more power and you won't cause too much destruction when you use your elemental attacks." "I, wait... Wait...then my wishes of protecting will be truly granted and be eternal and forever?" said Windy. "Young Scorpium Ultra, stop being native. Don't have to work hard, whatever shortcut there is, just take it." "Shortcut, no, no, no." said Windy as he become angered and furious but was also exhausted as he fell on his knees. "What do you think, Windy?" "I can't, think properly. No, No, No, what should I freaking do. Oh No.... My universe, has homeworld, how about it?" said All as he covered his head and tried to make right judgements for himself. So what path will Windy choose in the end? Fight on, Windy! :;All "Ohh manipulator of rainbow, don't you want to restore the Rainbowiums to their full glory?" "Full Glory? No..., they never wanted this, they just wanted to live in peace with me." "Don't be tricked by what you said with your eyes. They are just faking. Look at your planet now." As an illusion of a twisted and dark version of Planet Rainbow is being casted towards the young Scorpium Ultra. "You are just a second hand manipulator of rainbow." "No, no, no, all this... all this... is my imagination? Should be fake!" said All. "They may be just illusions. Join the void and those will become a reality and peace of your planet will be restored as well. Be honoured and be proud to be offered very good things by joining the void." "Be proud?" as a confusing All lands on his knees. He tries to adjust his head and figuring out what is reality and what is fate. But his willpower is too weak, is it the end of an ambitious and someone with great potential, whom is currently very young? "No, no, no, I don't think I should accept or should I accept?" as All begins to question himself about what decision should he made? All tries and is working extremely hard to sort things out in his mind, "Ohh, how?" "I choose....!" said All. Void or genesis? :;Lava An astral projection of Lava appears in his mind, illusions of his home planet, Planet Terra, appears but in a corrupted and twisted version of the planet's original state. As Lava tried and tried to sort things out in his mind, illusions of a "fake" reality is being constantly casted towards Lava. "No, No, No, I do not want all this! All this is just...."said Lava. "This is reality." "Huh? Reality but illusions are not real.... No..." said Lava. "Don't you want to suprass other Scorpium Ultras by being granted me power by joining the void? Planet Terra, the lava, the rock, all can be save do with your own power." "Own power? No, No..... I can't take it anymore!" said Lava as he fell on his knees, trying to figure things out like the others. Will he finally succumbed to the power of void, the dark void, the nothingness or the darkness. :;Giga "Giga, you are here as well?" said Mirai Tomoya, appearing as an astral projection in Giga's mind as well. "Mirai!" said Giga, appearing as an astral projection of himself in his own mind. "Remember the tragic moment" After that, illusions of the tragic past that happened to Giga of being sucked into a blackhole is being casted at Giga while his human host, Mirai Tomoya is being casted illusions of her past of being disgraced by many people and her assilation of Giga. Both of them fell on their knees, trying to figure out what is reality and fake. "Ohh Giga, don't you want to revenge against One?" "Revenge against One? I never thought of that. Mirai, no..." said Giga. "You want to save your host? Join the void, revenge One and save Mirai and be granted more power as well." "No, No, I don't wanna accept.....don't wanna accept." said Mirai, trying to overcome the illusions and the fate that is already imposed on her since her young age as a human and living on Earth. "Mirai? I... don't wanna.... I want to choose.... No.. No... What should I do now?" said a confused Giga. Will Giga and Mirai overcome the power of Void with the power of Baraji that Ultraman Noa granted to Giga many years back? Giga and Mirai are special than the others, since Mirai is Giga's human host while the others are human forms of their respective Ultra. They are considered as one single entity while Giga and Mirai are still seperate. Although they harden their bonds through the battle with Hell-Death, will they bonds be broken and weakened against by Evil Messiah's void? The will to overcome darkness and void. :;Xena An astral projection of Xena appears in his mind, with illusions of his parents dying moments being casted upon him. And moments of the tragic happened to Giga and the moment he severes his friendship with One. "I.... I.... I..." said Xena. "Don't you want to be united with your deceased parents, join the void, and your parents will be revived then...." "If I join void, will I be back with my parents, as a happy family. But they will always be remembered in my heart." said Xena, "Hahaha.... Xena, why are you so native? Family in your mind, your heart is nothing better or good compared to someone that is real and become a reality after you join void." "Native! I am not!" said Xena. "Don't you want to take revenge on One? Whom had almost caused your best friend o die...." "I... I had forgiven him...." said Xena. "Haha, it is just an act. Giga hates One so much deep in his mind and heart he is just putting up a show in front of Zero and the Ultra Brothers, and the Ultra Elders so that no problem will be caused." "No....No... No..." said Xena as he is slowly succumbs to the power of Void. "So for the sake of your friend, do what is right......" "No, No, No....." said Xena as the astral projection of himself begin running amok, will Xena fell for it? (END OF EPISODE) Next Episode The Ultras managed to overcome Evil Messiah's Power of Void, and engages in a heated battle with the evil deity.... Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes